


Changes Coming

by Merfilly



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ardeth sees changes, and a need to evolve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes Coming

He sees it encroaching. The past decade has shown him that his people must adapt. More automobiles in the streets of Cairo, drivers shouting invective at those who still live more simply is the clearest sign of it. Worse, is yet more change in the architecture. New buildings, or additions to those that exist are taking the Old City out of sight. It hurts him, and he looks longingly toward the deserts where man shall never conquer the way of nature. However, he is a Medjai, and his duty is to help them evolve to the new world sweeping down.


End file.
